


Soba for Thought

by arzenpai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Double Life, M/M, Typical Gaku and Tenn friendship, posting for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: this fic isnt mine! :D im posting it for a friend whos gone radio silence for thesis uwushe'll be back somedaycheck her outhere!meanwhile check out theartistof the pretty pretty art accompanying this fic!





	Soba for Thought

 

 

He only lifts his nose away from the menu when he hears the clack of a bowl laid out in front of him.

Kujo Tenn raises his brow at the server, before his gaze flits back and forth from his meal to the employee who had just set it there.

Shrewd, pink eyes meet just-as-sharp grey.

"I haven't ordered anything yet," is Tenn's deadpan response. The server, a person whose looks can rival that of the most desirable man in Japan, raises his own pale brow in response.

Ah. _There he is._

Even in his humble attire, it's impossible for someone not to connect the dots sooner or later. Making plain, service clothes look magazine-worthy is a rare skill in and of itself.

It's what makes top idols like them stick out like sore thumbs. Press-fodder in the real world.

"It's on the house," is all Yaotome Gaku—no, _Yamamura-san_ —tells Tenn before he walks away to deliver an order somewhere else. The timbre of his voice is unmistakable.

Of course he’d have people fooled by that dumb nameplate. It's a mystery no one else in the area has caught on yet. Either Yaotome Gaku is in possession of a stupid amount of luck or the patrons of his side-job are just idiots.

Tenn's generous meal steams up in front of him, and even through his facemask, it carries up a scent that compels him to eat regardless of who it's from and why it's given.

It's not like he isn’t pleased to receive free food from an acquaintance, anyway. Tenn has to admit that he isn’t against this—so long as the food isn't poisoned and he gets to stay hidden from the press.

Despite the invitation of his meal, Tenn's line of sight follows his colleague around.

Gaku readies a pen and a notepad two tables away. A young couple gives their orders obliviously, although the girl does sneak a few interested glances his way. The boyfriend never notices.

Tenn can’t really blame her. He'd imagine every other female would be the same—and even men like him wouldn’t be immune to said charms...

Nope. Definitely not immune—although Tenn really wishes his nonchalance was as honest as he wants it to be.

It's unmistakable. The striking way Yamamura moves across the establishment, the winning looks, the entrancing small smile he gives soba shop patrons as he caters to their needs. Gaku’s doing it again. Unconsciously or not—Yaotome Gaku being _himself_ is going to get him caught sooner or later.

Tenn frowns at the thought. He swallows.

Shoving the thought aside for later, Tenn picks up his chopsticks and takes a good look at his meal for the first time. He was in the mood for Tempura Soba, but Kitsune isn't half-bad, either. It's no award-winner, but he has to hand it to the Yamamuras for making meals that work up an appetite.

Bribe or not, Tenn pulls down his mask and eats his meal heartily. Gaku brings him a glass of water, which he acknowledges with a glance over his noodles.

Next to Tenn, Gaku clears a table before ushering in a family of four. They're a loud and lively bunch—as a family with two children could expect. Their noisy brats are twins, Tenn notes.

The mother pipes up after gathering everyone’s orders. Her voice is strong enough for Tenn to catch on. "Say, you look an awful lot like someone I've seen on TV this week..."

Sometimes people are keen. To Gaku's credit, he hardly even breaks a sweat. Boyishly and charismatically, he rubs at his cheek and lets out a chuckle.

"Hahaha. Yeah...I get that sometimes," he starts with an apologetic smile. "But I don't think I'm handsome enough to be on TV."

Usually, patrons drop their questions at that, but not that Tenn knew. The young man in question almost drops his tofu mid-bite.

Only an idiot wouldn't notice that Yaotome Gaku and Yamamura-san are the same person. His lie has got to be the worst Tenn has heard in a while.

Nevertheless, the woman seems to buy it. She nods. Tenn’s worry dies down. "Hmmm. A shame. With those looks alone, I bet you'd do well in showbiz, young man. You'd easily be any woman's dream."

 _Oh, if only she knew who she's_ really _talking to._

The last thing Tenn catches is the grumble of children and a repeat of the family’s orders. Crisis averted, he goes back to his tofu.

It's idiotic, but if that much is enough to keep Gaku's lives separate, then Tenn can at least appreciate it. Yaotome Gaku can carry on being a piss-poor liar—so long as his words do the job…

Or is it really enough?

* * *

Tenn doesn't make a fuss when he leaves, and Yamamura only takes notice once he clears out the table for the next guest.

Tenn leaves them a generous tip—more than half of enough to pay for his meal. Gods be damned if he'd let Gaku get away with the satisfaction of this bribe.

Besides, Kujo Tenn's secrecy doesn't come that cheap.

"The brat..." Yaotome Gaku mutters under his breath as he takes the money anyway. Frowning, he shoves the bills onto his apron and goes back to work.

* * *

 

The weekend had blown past by the time they see each other again.

It's almost like _déja vu_ —getting thrown off from his reading the same way he'd been compelled to at the Yamamura's. A shadow casts itself across the page Tenn is going over, and he purses his lips. He shifts—ever so slightly—on the seat he’d picked out for their Monday briefing.

Between him and Yaotome Gaku, no one breaks the conference room’s silence just yet.

Nevertheless, Kujo Tenn humors the interruption with a look. His eyes drift up to meet the other man, and there's more cold nonchalance than confusion on his raised brow. He then glances down at the stack of yen left in front of his seat.

They’re both an hour early to the meeting.

"Keep it," is all that Tenn tells Gaku. His tone brooks no argument.

Yaotome Gaku doesn't move away from his spot, however, and his sharp form continues to hog the morning light away from Tenn and his book. Tenn's very much tempted to get up and change seats. But he doesn't. He'd rather stay where he is and send Gaku away.

Arms crossed, Gaku's steely eyes hold Tenn's. "It was on the house.”

Uncaring, Tenn looks away and attempts to go back to reading. "It was a tip."

"No one gives 2000-yen tips."

"Well unfortunately I _do_ ," Tenn emphasizes with a smirk. "I paid for the service. Not the food."

Gaku eyes narrow further. He pinches at the bridge of his nose. He could use another sip of coffee. It's too early to be dealing with this. "Just take the money back already."

Tenn flips a page from his book. "I said I won't. So keep it."

"Stop being a stubborn brat about this."

Tenn has the gall to roll his eyes. "I'm giving your family support...or is it wrong for your coworker to do so?"

Tenn has him there. A lull passes and Gaku squeezes his eyes shut—takes a sharp inhale. His voice is low as he asks, "How did you know?"

Tenn puts his book down this time. "I was in the mood for soba."

"Now's not the time to be a smartass, Kujo."

And then it's Tenn's turn to feel offended. His rosé eyes glint with indignation. He never answers the question. "What are you so afraid of, anyway? That I'd rat your family out to the press? How _pathetic_ do you think I am?"

Gaku's eyes go wide at the answer. Of course Kujo Tenn is _Kujo Tenn_ , but that doesn't make him enough of an ass to ruin someone's life on purpose. His _colleague's_ especially.

"You don't have to bribe me to secrecy, you know? I'll keep your secret and pay for my meals. It's just the decent thing to do.”

Eyes wide, Gaku raises his brows. "You thought it was a _bribe_?"

Tenn's expression follows suit. "It _wasn't_?"

"Of course not. How desperate do you think I am?"

Tenn smirks. "Desperate enough to say that they aren't handsome enough to be on T.V."

Gaku's pale features flush with color. Ears pink, he glares and admits, "It was the best I could come up with!"

Tenn almost laughs at that. How simple-minded of Gaku.

"It was pathetic,” Tenn quips. “Learn to come up with better excuses or you’ll run out of luck sooner or later."

With a smug glint in his eye, Tenn adds, "I can help you with those." And he means it. As far as Tenn’s concerned, there are no better alternatives to his help.

Gaku can only blink.

 

 _Help?_ From _Kujo Tenn_? He should probably down the rest of his coffee in a swig once their conversation is over.

A pause settles itself between them. Tenn doesn’t fail to notice that even in deep thought, the man before him looks annoyingly picture-perfect. He gulps, unnerved at the direction his thoughts are taking.

"...I'll consider it," Gaku says after a while. His expression is dead serious—and still disgustingly good-looking. _Impossible_.

"Good." Tenn nods, triumphant.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

And Tenn picks up his book as an excuse to look away. The conversation ends at that—but not before the next words come out of his mouth. "The Kitsune Soba was...nice, by the way."

Gaku's lips curve up just a little. "Thanks. It was my grandfather’s treat."

Tenn's smiling now, too—or at least _just a little_. "Keep the money."

Gaku sighs.

Maybe he can at least trust Kujo Tenn with this much.

(Much to his displeasure, Gaku still pockets the money.)

* * *

 

On his next shift, Yamamura-san finds another pink-haired young man at the same spot as last time. He sighs.

His folks are too sharp-eyed for their age, and his grandfather and grandmother are quick to whip up a generous helping of Tempura Soba before he can even protest. He takes it over to said table.

"I wanted Kitsune Soba," Tenn says—matter-of-factly—over the steam of the bowl.

"It's today's special," is all Gaku says before he entertains another guest.

Tenn still finishes the meal.

(He leaves another tip. An exact amount that covers the cost of his lunch.)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic isnt mine! :D im posting it for a friend whos gone radio silence for thesis uwu  
> she'll be back someday  
> check her out [here](https://twitter.com/jimmychimchim/status/1069807749897179136)!  
> meanwhile check out the [artist](https://twitter.com/jimmychimchim) of the pretty pretty art accompanying this fic!


End file.
